


Revanche

by SkyborneVeggies



Series: The Memories We Hold [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Frenemies, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Pre-War, Pseudoromance, Subtext, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: Francewillget back Alsace-Lorraine, no matter who he has to ask for help.Originally posted on ff.net in 2014





	Revanche

_3 August 1914, commencement of WWI_

* * *

England peers down haughtily at his guest, tilting his head slightly. A soft glow is emanating from the fireplace, illuminating him in such a way that accentuates the curve of his delicate, aristocratic features. France wonders if he knows this and thinks, for a moment, if he hadn't had so smug of an expression, that he might've seemed elegant.

"I know why you're here,  _frog_ ," England waves his hand dismissively, "Going to try and get me to join your war now, are you?" France can feel his indignance flare. If this was any normal situation, he too would've done well to flaunt his own arrogant demeanor, relishing in the snide subtext they both slipped so glibly into conversation, ripping wounds in each other's pride until they were both livid, belligerent, saturated with passion.

Not today. Today he is desperate. Today, he swallows his pride, wincing as it sticks in his throat.

"Please," France reaches out beseechingly, "Please, you don't understand! This is my chance to get her back! I-"

"Get her back?" England scoffs. "Who, Alsace-Lorraine? Even if you could get her back, you know she wouldn't be the same. She's been kept by Germany for too long not to be. She isn't  _like_  you anymore." France says nothing, only looks. A quiet realization strikes the Brit, and he stands to his feet, sighing.

"Oh, I see, you love her now." He's irked, somehow, like the tip of a thorn's been caught under his skin. "Did you even notice her before she was gone?"

"What can I say, mon ami," France looks up at him, sweeping the hair from his eyes in one languid stroke. His voice changes now, and there's a secluded note England doesn't quite recognize. "I always want what I can't have." Something is lurking behind his eyes, something forbidden, something  _wrong_. And yet it seems so familiar... England stiffens and turns away.

"Fine, I'll help you, you git," he calls over his shoulder as he saunters down the hall, retaining however much he can of his pride. "Don't misunderstand, though," there's a pause as he reaches in the door, "I'm not doing it for  _your_  sake. Watching you fall just isn't worth upsetting the balance of power." With England's back turned, France allows himself a diminutive smile.

"I know, I know..." England glances back, gives a curt nod, and disappears through the door. It slams shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Historical Notes:
> 
> France joined WWI because it had an alliance with Russia, & because it wanted to get back the territory it had lost in the Franco-Prussian Wars (1870), the loss of which had been taken very heavily by the French. Painters of the era often expressed their sentiment on the matter by depicting the territory as either two mourning sisters (Alsace & Lorraine, separately), or as a woman dressed in all black (Alsace-Lorraine, as one).
> 
> Germany tried to germanize Alsace-Lorraine & succeeded to some degree, but they always ultimately identified themselves as French.
> 
> England preferred to stay out of continental entanglements, but decided to join the war because it was afraid that Germany would upset the balance of power. Other less prominent reasons were that they had a naval agreement with France, had guaranteed Belgium neutrality in 1839, & thought the war would unify their citizens (there was a lot of discord because of women's suffrage, etc).
> 
> In regards to French-UK relations, the war didn't really make them any more amiable. They were already very close at the time, but they were still not very trusting of each other (at least Britain wasn't.. I don't know about France).


End file.
